


Things Are Looking Great:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, Exams, General, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is going through his first physical, since he went through his hellish experience, Will it be okay?, Is Danny there with him?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve is going through his first physical, since he went through his hellish experience, Will it be okay?, Is Danny there with him?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Dr. Cornett, Steve's Personal Physician & Surgeon, was feeling good, & his mood was upbeat, as he was examining his patient, Commander Steve McGarrett, He was very impressed, cause the former seal had followed directions, & took really good care of himself, as he was recovering from the shooting & the hell, that he was in. "Looking good, Commander McGarrett, I see that you have been a good boy & listened to your partner, & ohana, I say that's the best cure for all of this", The Five-O Commander nodded with a smile on his face.

 

 

"Yeah, I have so much to live for now, Things to keep me on this Earth, I am very happy with the way these last 7 years have turned out, I owe all of that to Danny", He smiled bigger, as he mentioned his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who had his heart from the start. The Doctor smiled, & said, "Continue to listen to him, He may surprise you", Steve said agreeing, "Yeah, He just might", & Dr. Cornett finished up his examination, He said, as he looked at his patient straight in the eye. He just wanted to make sure that Steve knew what's at risk here.

 

"Keep up the good work, Commander, Just remember try not to overdue it, I mean it, You'll end up being back here for longer", Steve smiled, & said reassuring his doctor, "Doc, I intend on enjoying my life out of this place, I got ohana that are counting on me", The Good Doctor nodded, & said, "Good, Cause it's the best cure to have in your life, Always, Since you are doing so well, I want to see you only for a yearly checkup", "Yes, Sir, Understood", Steve dressed up, & fixed himself up, & they went into the waiting room, where a smiling Danny is waiting for them.

 

"What's the verdict, Doc ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he jerked his thumb back towards Steve, as he smiled bigger. "Everything looks great, Detective, Commander here is in excellent health, If he keeps following directions, He will be back to his old self in no time", "Good, That's good news", Danny said, as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "I already told him that I want to see him for yearly checkups, You too", "Understood, Doc", The Blond replied, They shook hands, & went their separate ways, "How about I make you dinner, Danno ?", The Seal said with a waggle of his eyebrows, "No, I will make dinner, You need to relax", Danny said, "How about we do it together ?", "You are on, Super Seal", Danny said, as they shared a kiss, & walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand.

 

The End.


End file.
